Little Birdy Told Me
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: [PGSM] After returning from a tour overseas, Minako comes back to Japan and confronts Rei about their feelings for each other. [R&R] [Complete]


**Little Birdy Told Me**

**Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon**

**Angel of Neptune**

**XXXXXX**

**DC: I do not own PGSM.**

**AN: This is an old ficlet that I found in one of my old notebooks when I was searching through them. I hope you enjoy. **

**This ficlet is NOT based on the anime, but the live action version of Sailor Moon.**

**XXXXXX**

The jagged rough brushes of the broom gently swept the brick tile path leading to the temple itself. The wooden handle was being gripped by the temple's miko who remained perfectly silent for the time being. It had been months since their last battle against the Dark Kingdom; months since they had last transformed into their senshi state. Things had been quite lately, rather dull. There was no excitement upon them anymore.

Rei released a deep sigh as her shoulders dropped lightly. There were moments where she wished that the past life mission wasn't complete. It was a rather selfish wish, she admitted. She shook her head and then continued to sweep the ground. At least back then she was able to see Minko-

She paused and quickly shook the thought out of her head. She was being ridiculous. She saw Minako daily on the news. Ever since Minako became an international star, she was everywhere on the news. Rei was pretty impressed how Minako had quickly learned the English language.

Rei seemed to be in a trace as she continued to sweep. Her eyes stung as they began to water from the lack of blinking. The broom slowly came to a stop. Her shoulders fell once more, but her head jerked up as the sound of crows came to her ears. Something was disturbing them. They were protecting their nests; their homes.

Two men in suits were walking up the steps of the temple. Their eyes were hidden behind pairs of sunglasses as they held onto walkie-talkies. Rei frowned as her eyebrows narrowed. Instantly, she thought of her father's men, but then someone walked behind them, carrying a white cat plushie who was doing his best to stay still.

Rei smiled mainly in disbelief, "Minako." She mumblaed.

Minako returned the smile and nodded as she turned to the two men, "You may go back to the limo now." She said in crisp English, handing over Artemis to one of them. "And place Artemis in there. You're dismissed." The men nodded and turned around, Minako then faced Rei.

"Back in Japan for long?" Rei asked. She clearly knew why Minako was back, but she just wanted to hear her voice.

"To end my last international concert." Minako replied. "Every show has been sold out."

"You're doing very well for yourself." Rei commented. "Gotten very far into your career."

Minako slightly nodded again, "One that will come to an end pretty soon… Rei-chan." She looked up.

"Eh? Why?" Rei asked.

"Artemis told me something very interesting recently." Minako quickly replied.

That statement caused Rei to draw back. She probably had a good idea what Minako was talking about. She held the broom close to her chest, gripping it tightly.

"When I 'died,' he said your reaction to it was most extreme." Minako stated. "Why?"

Rei felt her stomach turn into very tiny, but, indeed, tight knots. Why did she have to ask this question at this moment? "I was upset over the whole situation…" She replied.

Minako tilted her head, smiling ever so lightly. "I didn't know that one could get so upset like that." She remarked.

Rei sighed and mumbled something under her breath, something Minako didn't understand. She raised an eyebrow. Rei cleared her throat, "I love you." The miko repeated.

"Eh?" Minako replied as her eyes widened. Rei's eyes fell to the ground. She should have known better. She turned around, her back towards the famous pop-star.

Minako beamed and walked up to Rei's back. She placed her slender hand on Rei's shoulder. The miko slowly turned back around. The idol took this chance to kiss her cheek lightly. It was Rei's chance to be surprised, "M-Minako-chan?"

"Rei-ko." Minako said softly as her other hand found its home on Rei's other shoulder.

Rei couldn't help but return that angel-like grin. Everything about her was just perfect. Then again, there is a reason why she is an idol.

"I love you too, Rei-chan." She said in the softest of all voices. "And I'm sorry you had to go through with that. I wanted to be able to fight to the end, but that wasn't possible."

"I knew that was your last wish." Rei chuckled lightly, almost silently. "That's why I took your tambourine, so you could fight along side us."

"You did a great job, Rei-ko." Minako commented. "Artemis also said that you defeated every youma you could get your hands on."

"I was upset." Rei pointed out. "That news came as a great shock. You were suppose to get that operation the next day… but… you died. It wasn't fair." She shook her head as tears built behind her eyes.

Minako drew her close and held her tightly. "It's alright, Rei-chan." She rubbed her back. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." She kissed her cheek again. "There's nothing that is going to take me away from Japan ever again, alright?" She carefully took her cell phone out of her pocket.

Rei stared at her at first as she dialed a number, "Minako-chan, don't you dare-"

Minako brought up her finger to silence Rei upon bringing the phone to her ear, "Mr. Manager? This is Aino Minako from Tokyo, Japan. I have to report that due to current events, I must resign from my music career… Let the press over react. I will not change my mind." She stated. "I want no interviewers or photographers… I'll send a final statement to you shortly. That's all." She spoke in clear English again, not really wanting Rei to understand what she was currently saying, and then hung up the phone.

She shot a smirk towards Rei as she walked to the steps. Minako gazed down towards her bodyguards who were waiting at the limo. "Bring me Artemis and carry my bags up." She continued in English before finally turning to Rei.

Rei raised her eyebrows in slight confusion. Minako nodded, "Is is a problem if I stay for the night, Rei-chan? After my final concert?"

"Eh?" Rei replied. "Final concert?"

Minako nodded, "I realized that this career is keeping me away from the ones I care; away from my actual life. It is best if I quit now while I still have those friendships I consider dear. I have enough money to keep me happy for the rest of my life. Now, how about a room?"

"Our extra room is currently being used to hold our extra supplies since the storage got flooded out in the latest storm." Rei informed. "But I'll sleep on the floor so you can have my bed."

"I'm sure your bed is big enough for the both of us, Rei-chan." Minako stated.

Rei bowed and nodded, "Arigato, Minako-chan…"

"You're welcome, Rei-chan." Minako replied as one of the men handed her Artemis. Rei lead the other to her bedroom.

**The End**


End file.
